1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stereoscopic display device, and particularly to a parallax barrier stereoscopic display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, a variety of stereoscopic display devices that display 3-dimensional images have been suggested. Among them, a so-called “two-lens method” that uses binocular disparity is often used. The two-lens method produces left-eye images and right-eye images having binocular disparity, and a viewer sees the left-eye images with the left eye and the right-eye images with the right eye so that the viewer can observe 3-dimensional stereoscopic images of a subject. A typically known example of the stereoscopic display device with “two-lens method” is a parallax barrier stereoscopic display device (refer to JP2007-72269 A).
FIG. 12 is a schematic view for explaining a parallax barrier stereoscopic display device.
As shown in FIG. 12, the parallax barrier stereoscopic display device has a parallax barrier (hereinafter referred to simply as a barrier) 50 disposed in front of a display panel 60. The barrier 50 has light-shielding portions (black portions in FIG. 12) and light-passing portions (non-black portions in FIG. 12) formed alternately. In addition, the display panel 60 displays an image having left-eye images (L) and right-eye images (R) disposed alternately in the horizontal direction.
When an observer observes the display panel 60 through the barrier 50 at a site where stereoscopic images are visible, the barrier 50 separates the left-eye images (L) and the right-eye images (R) on the display panel 60, and the left-eye images (L) are visible only to the left eye 30, and the right-eye images (R) are visible only to the right eye 40, and therefore the observer can observe 3-dimensional stereoscopic images of a subject.